This invention generally relates to a wireless system for conducting electrical energy and signals to a plurality of loads that are supported on a vehicle door.
Modem day vehicles include a large number of electrical components. A major challenge associated with these components is providing wiring supported on the vehicle body to supply the appropriate power and electrical control signals to the various electrical components. For example, vehicle doors typically support power door locks and a power window motor for raising and lowering the window. It is necessary to supply power to such loads. The conventional approach is to utilize a wire harness through the front portion of the vehicle body that protrudes into the door frame near the hinge connecting the door frame to the vehicle body. A new set of wires then connects the electrical loads to the wires within the wire harness coming into the door frame. Where a large number of components or relatively complex wiring arrangement is required, separate wire harnesses have been used within the door.
There are disadvantages to existing systems in that a large number of wire harnesses may have to be designed to accommodate the varying shapes and content of different vehicles. Moreover, as more electrical loads are introduced, the number of wires increases and the cost and complexity of this system grows.
This invention provides a wireless arrangement for supplying power and communicating electrical signals to a plurality of loads supported on a vehicle door.